Random Survivor 3: 2019 Grammy Nominees
| previousseason = CBBUS1 | nextseason = CBBUS2 }}''Random Survivor 3: 2019 Grammy Nominees ''is the third season of Sulola's Random Survivor Series. Twists * 2019 Grammy Nominees: 'The twist is ''2019 Grammy Nominees. All of the castaways were nominated for various awards at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards for musicians all over. * 'Normal Cast Size and Season Length: '''Unlike the previous season, this season had a normal amount of castaways and also lasted the usual 39 days. * '''No Tribe Swaps: '''The tribes would stay the same until the merge. * '''No Idols: '''There were no idols used in this season in order to encourage more drama and social play. * '''Jury of 7, Final 2: '''7 castaways would serve on this season's jury to decide the winner between a final 2. Castaways } | | |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Bradley Cooper|'Bradley Cooper]] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2nd Voted Off Day 6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Kendrick Lamar|'Kendrick Lamar']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3rd Voted Off Day 9 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Lady Gaga|'Lady Gaga']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4th Voted Off Day 12 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Post Malone|'Post Malone']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5th Voted Off Day 15 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Brandi Carlile|'Brandi Carlile']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6th Voted Off Day 18 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Zedd|'Zedd']] | | rowspan="10" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7th Voted Off Day 21 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |7 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Shawn Mendes|'Shawn Mendes']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8th Voted Off 1st Jury Member Day 24 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Childish Gambino|'Childish Gambino']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |9th Voted Off 2nd Jury Member Day 27 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Dua Lipa|'Dua Lipa']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |10th Voted Off 3rd Jury Member Day 30 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |5 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Drake|'Drake']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |11th Voted Off 4th Jury Member Day 33 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[H.E.R.|'H.E.R.']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |12th Voted Off 5th Jury Member Day 35 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |8 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Kacey Musgraves|'Kacey Musgraves']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |13th Voted Off 6th Jury Member Day 37 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Ella Mai|'Ella Mai']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |14th Voted Off 7th Jury Member Day 38 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Miguel|'Miguel']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Runner-Up Day 39 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- | | style="white-space: nowrap; text-align: left;" |[[Janelle Monae|'Janelle Monae']] | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |Sole Survivor Day 39 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |0 |} The Game Voting History } | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | colspan="10" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | | | | | | colspan="11" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | | | | colspan="13" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | | | colspan="14" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | | colspan="15" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | | | colspan="16" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |}